My Colony, My Brother
by Artiebrows
Summary: This is a crappy summary. America and Canada are colonies. England is bringing them to Hogwarts for schooling, France is along for the ride. Pre-Revolutionary war, sort of condensed history...I guess... Founder Fic.
1. Brothers United

**I wrote this a while back. It was in my computer waiting to be posted. **

**This is set when America is actually eleven, so I think that would make Britain an Empire and America a colony. Yes he's still a colony, and so is Canada. So this is bascally a FACE family fic with Harry Potter… Yeah Harry isn't anywhere near being born yet so this is like all OCs… I will try extremly hard not to make them perfect. So yeah… Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia. If I did I would have rewritten history and make everything way better. Prussia would still be a nation. This is my only disclaimer, it goes for the entire story.**

**I don't own Hogwarts/Harry Potter either.**

**Chapter 1**

"So England, you're finally home. I'm gonna get ya!" the personification of America decided he would have a little fun this morning. He wandered through the halls of the large house untill he came to a pair of open french doors. He tip toed behind the larger country and shouted, "What'cha doin?"

The empire jumped then gave him a look. "Alfred." He broke into a smile. It had been a while sense he had actually seen his younger brother. "Come here," Alfred jumped into his arms and they embraced. He had honestly missed the young country, but of coarse, not enough to not correct him on his grammer, "It's what are you doing, don't use slang it makes you sound less professional. Anyway, I'm writing a letter to Hogwarts."

"You're magic school?" The intrest was clearly visible in his eyes.

"Yes, they've asked me to fill in the transfiguration spot."

"Are you going to take it?" America's large blue eyes met England's green ones.

"Yes, I have decided I will." His eyes softened as he looked at the young boy's face.

"Does that mean you're going away again?" America's voice softened.

"Yes, but the difference is, you're coming with me this time."

"You mean I actually get to see it? This will be so cool!" he cheered.

"You will be atending it as well, you letter came today." Britain took a letter of his desk. America ripped it out of his hands and read it. He looked so enthrawled Aurthur just couldn't scold him for being rude.

"Hey, umm, big brother, does Mattie get to come too?"

He knew that subject would come up. It always did. Mathew was America's brother, or twin rather, but he was also a colony of France. A colony of France would mean he would have to deal with the frog. He did not want to deal with the frog. But He had some territory in Canada as well. He should have some rights to Mathew shouldn't he? Just this once, just for Alfred.

"I will talk to France and see what I can do." He pomised nothing, yet it was enough for the young colony.

"Thank's Aurthur." He ran off happily.

-FROG HEHEHEHEH-

The nation of France was becoming tired. Tired of the constant fighting with England, tired of loosing, tired of his magic community, just tired. Even Mathew was beginning to feel a few of the effects. His setlements were growing strong. Even a few of his magical community had moved out there, the probem was England. England had territory near there as well. England decided to settle with just the right amount of space between their magical communities to get them fuding. England, England… damn him, France thought.

"Papa," a quiet voice called.

"What is it?" France turned around, whirled away from his thoughts and back to reality. He was in his office, in his nice comfy chair and Mathew, who- NO! Mathew wanted something.

"I got a letter from Al and he said he was going to a magic school. He asked me if I wanted to go."

"I was just coming over to talk about that," A brittish accented voice came from the doorway. France pulled out a gun he always kept on his dest and trained it on him.

"Relax," he said stiffly. "I just wanted to talk." The nation slowly lowered the gun but kept up his guard.

"I assume you've heard of Hogwarts." The hick eyebrowed man gazed at Mathew. "I just want young Canada here to get some proper schooling, that's all. I am his brother as well."

France was trying to think of a quick response to that but came up with nothing. Canada was shared between them, he had no right, at this point in time to stake all of the Canadian territory as his own, no matter how much he'd like too. Britain had also been sensitive when it came down to matters with Canada and let him stay with France. It was his turn to be the bigger person.

"I do not see a problem with this. Mathew, you will be staying with England for a while." He managed to choke out.

"Papa! Thank you." Small arms wrapped around the older country's waist. France leaned down and returned the hug. With that he left quickly. He did not want his enemy to see the tears.

**Author's Notes:**

**Yeah so there isn't going to be that much France right now. But don't worry he'll pop up every once in a while. This takes place in yeas leading up too the revolutionary war. You'll figure it out. (maybe) I'm just going with France and England not being on good terms. It just seem likely but I know almost nothing about it. **

**Also this chapter is kinda short, I know that…**

**Hi, if anyone wants to beta this, talk to me! I would really apreciate it.**


	2. The Wand Chooses the Nation

"Alfred!" Canada said excitedly as he saw his brother.

"Mathew!" They hugged happily. They hadn't seen each other in over two years. It made England smile seeing the brothers reunited.

"All right, let's get on to Diagon Alley, shall we?"

-Derp-

The alley was bustling with many people in brightly colored cloaks. England sighed; this was his type of crowd.

"So, what do you need?" It was a pointless question. England knew exactly what they needed.

"Can we get wands first?" Alfred asked excitedly.

"No, we'll get you robes first. Wands are last." Noticing the look on Alfred's face he added, "Its tradition. So Alfred slowly trudged through the book store. Arthur rolled his eyes, and with the help of Canada found all the books they would need.

The rest of the shopping had gone relatively easy. They had stopped for ice cream and that had gotten America's spirit back up. Then the trio had gotten the robes and other supplies. Finally they walked into Olivanders.

Alfred read the sign, _Olivanders, makers of fine wands sense thirty-two B.C._ "Hey. Brother, did you meet the first Olivander?" America asked curiously.

"I did, but only briefly. He was a very nice man and showed promise in his craft. He was the one who fitted me with this wand." To prove his point he pulled out his wand. It was a long piece of wood, curled and snarled around countless sparkling gems. A yellow one, in resemblance to a star, was on top; it seemed to be growing from the wood. "This is gemwood. It only works for its chosen master and it will only serve one all its life." He carefully slid the wand into his pocket and opened the door to show them in.

An old man with graying hair greeted them. "Hello, my name is Warren Olivander. Welcome. You two must be first years at Hogwarts correct?"

The twin brothers nodded in wonder at the man. When they had walked into the dark and damp shop they had expected someone more… well… creepy. Instead they got am old jolly man that reminded Alfred of Santa, except he looked nothing like him.

"Let's get you fitted for wands, all right?" He motioned for Alfred to step forward. The young colony did so.

"Hold out your dominant hand."

America held out his right arm and allowed it to be measured.

With that the older man walked behind the counter and pulled out a single box.

"I've never gotten a wand wrong. 8 inches, oak, tail feather of a bald eagle."

Alfred took the wand and gave it a wave. Blue stars shot out, along with red stripes. America was impressed by the wand's display. England frowned but didn't see anything. Canada loosened his grip on Kumajirou in surprise.

He was next and was wondering what the wandmaker had in store for him.

"So Mathew, are you ready?" the jolly man asked.

"Yeah," Canada whispered shyly.

A smile appeared on the old man's face. "I know just the one for you," He went to one of the many back rooms he seemed to have in his shop. Olivander came back with a long spirally wand. "This wand is carved from maple, its eleven inches and the core is beaver fur." He said as he carefully handed it to the young colony.

As Canada took it he felt warmth grow inside of him. Maple leaves shot from the tip and disappeared in an array of sparkles when they hit the ground. "Wow," he muttered.

"Splendid, I still haven't incorrectly matched a pair, though I thought especially hard about both of yours. That will be 18 galleons." With the money in his hand, Warren Olivander disappeared being the many rows of shelves.

As they walked out Britain noticed the two young colonies whispering behind him. His gaze lingered on America. Why did stars and stripes come out of his wand? Part of the reason wand lore was so complex was because of the added mystery of the first meeting. Some people said that wands could tell the future of a person and only if they liked where it was headed would they agree to come along for the ride. Wands really were unpredictable.

He was broken from his train of thought by a loud voice saying, "Can I get a dog?"

"You're letter says owl cat or toad." England sighed.

"Yes, but," _oh, here it comes, _Britain thought. _The but._

"Mattie has a polar bear and owls are so boring! And cats are for girls. Toads are completely uncool! Dogs are the only way to go!" America protested.

All right, just make it stop, Britain thought. Just this once, just for Alfred. "All right," he sighed. "You can have a dog.

**Haha, I'm so glad I actually got a review so quickly! Thank you to the ones that followed this XD! It made my day!**

**Anyway, I wanted to make this time period Olivander not so creepy. I like the idea of him being warm and open. **

**Also get ready for zero house rivalry when we get to Hogwarts, I have big plans for that. The inner workings of Hogwarts are going to be warped. I plan to do all seven years so it will take a while for things to get into a 'routine.' It will be different. I'm just warning you all.**


	3. The Road to Hogwarts

**Chapter 3**

As soon as America walked into the pet store he realized it would take a while to find the dogs. It was so messy and dark that he could barely see the ground. He shrugged it off and decided to walk down the first isle. It was just birds. He was about to move on when a loud screech made him turn. A large brown bird was staring at him. It's head was white and his orange beak was sharpened to a point. Something shouted, this bird is so cool, in America's head.

"Do you want to be mine?" he asked slowly. The bird's amber eyes looked into the small boy's, and then in a flash of feathers the bird was on America's head.

"I'll take that as a yes," America laughed.

He turned around and walked back the way he came. He found England waiting with a surprised look.

"You chose an eagle?" His giant eyebrows were raised.

"He chose me," America glanced up at the massive bird on his head.

"All right," England sighed.

-Washington-

"America, get your lazy but out of bed or we'll miss the carriages." A loud voice came from the other side his door.

"Five more minutes," America rolled over and put his pillow over his head.

Suddenly Britain was there, and pulling all of the blankets off the small colony.

"How did you get in?" America whined.

"Magic," England replied casually.

"Don't wanna," America pulled the sheets over his head.

"Come on," Britain rolled his eyes, "All right, if you get up now, you can have burgers for breakfast."

In a flash America rolled out of bed and started pulling a vest on. Around a minute later he was ready and pulling Britain out the door.

"Let's eat!" America shouted.

-A.A.F….Alfred After food-

Canada looked around the field. There was a group of people standing around a sign that said 9 ¾. He followed England to the group. I wonder what they're doing, Canada thought. He was about to ask but his question was answered before he got the chance.

Flying horses came into view. Britain kneeled between the two colonies and told them that they were actually called threstales, and they could only be seen by those who had seen death.

"Canada, when you get on the carriage I'll be leaving you all right?"

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"I'm going to be aperating ahead of the train. The founders and I have something to work out." He looked uncomfortable with the subject.

"Why didn't you just tell Al?"

"He already knows," he said hesitantly.

Canada shrugged it off. Maybe he was acting because of some feud with his country. Canada didn't really know much about Britain's current problems. "All right."

The large animals landed and the students began boarding into the carriages. Alfred dragged Mathew into a large black one. On the inside the seats were high quality and soft. They put their bags under the seat. A few moments later two girls got into the carriage.

The first one looked straight at Alfred and said, "There isn't anymore room so we're sitting here." With that she grabbed the other girl's arm and dragged her in.

"Hi, my name is Hannah, and this is my sister Kailey." The second girl said nicely. Then she broke into a smile. Mathew looked startled at the rudeness and Alfred was smiling as well.

"So, are you new here," Alfred asked.

"I don't know," Hannah looked at Mathew. "That depends on who's asking." Kailey finished.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Mathew and this is my brother Alfre-" Mathew was cut off by Al.

"My name is Alfred F. Kirkland." America held out his hand.

Hannah took it, "You mean like the transfiguration teacher?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

The girls exchanged a look and creepy smiles appeared on their faces, "We know everything," they said simultaneously.

It sent shudders down the boy's spines, but they got over it. "So are you second years?"

"Nope." They said.

"Oh, well did your parents tell you about him?"

"No."

"Oh," America said.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, did you hear about the new colonies on America, and Canada?" Kailey asked.

"I heard it was very pleasant there." Hannah added.

"Which one do you think is better?" she looked up at the extremely surprised colonies across from them.

"America obviously," America shouted.

"I don't know, they seem pretty lame to me." Kailey sighed

"It is not!" Canada whisper shouted.

"Oh, what do you know about Canada?" Hannah leaned forward to listen.

"Yeah, and you seem to like America an awful lot for being a British citizen." Kailey turned to America.

"We visited and it was nice. Our Dad apearated us there. We met some nice people." America lied quickly.

"Well while we were there high taxes were being forced on the citizens by our government, so they weren't too keen on letting us stay in their towns." Hannah said.

"Yeah they're completes arses." Kailey chimed in.

America stared at them. Their taxes were being raised? He knew his people were uprising about something but he didn't know it was because of England.

"Oh, it's always changing over there. It will probably go down in a while anyway." Hannah gave Kailey a look. America didn't catch it but Canada did.

"Anyway what house do you think you will be sorted into?"

Without missing a beat they replied, "Slytherin."

"Oh, I'm going to be sorted into Gryffindor, the house of heroes." America snapped out of his thoughts.

"I don't know what house I'll be sorted in too." Canada answered quietly. He was getting suspicious of the girls.

They continued chatting on happier subjects until they could feel the landing beginning. A voice inside the carriage told them to brace themselves.

As they got out they could not help but be amazed. It had already fallen dark but the air around them was lit up. America was sure he could feel the magic in the air.

"First years, this way," a black haired man called out. He had dark eyes but they weren't unkind. "Hello, are you first years?" He asked the colony twins.

They nodded and followed him along with the rest of the first years. He led them down an overgrown path down to row boats with no paddles. "All right, everyone in. Two to three to a boat. Please calmly climb into one. We have a giant squid that eats uncooperative kids."

Alfred and Mathew climbed into a boat. They then realized they weren't alone.

"Hey, that man said only three too a boat." America exclaimed.

"Eh, we'll be fine," Shrugged Hannah.

Kailey grinned.

America decided not to question her.

As they took off a large tentacle poked out of the water and grabbed the girls. They didn't seem frightened though, just slightly annoyed.

The man who had been leading us looked ready to cast a spell but he didn't need to.

"Don't you know who we are?" asked Kailey.

"Do you really want to go there?" asked Hannah. Their voices were only audible to the colony twins.

Slowly an eye raided out of the water. It took one look at the girls and it widened set them nicely into the boat and went back underwater.

"Well… that's new," the black haired man muttered. "All right," he yelled, "Onward."

The boats set off again. As they rounded the corner their first sight of Hogwarts came into view.

America was amazed. So this is where Big brother was always running off to, he thought. He really couldn't blame him. The castle was a sight to behold. He hadn't even been in it yet and he loved it.

When they finally reached the boathouse a short and a tad chubby woman with curly shoulder length hair came into view.

"Hello," she said happily, "I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts. If you'll come up these stairs they will lead you to the Great Hall. Please stay in a single file line; things may get a tad tight if you don't." With that she turned and touched a brick on the wall. A large rocky door swung open revealing a staircase. She began to climb and the students followed.

It was dark but they could still see. When they finally got to the top light was shining through a small crack in the ceiling.

It opened revealing a large entrance hall. It seemed to be empty. The ceiling was extremely high and the room was well lit considering it was lit by candles.

"Stay here," the woman told the group.

**This chapter ends here…**

**Ok so if anyone can figure out who Hannah and Kailey are before the series is over, I will send you chapters in advance. Yeah… that was my friend's idea. **

**They aren't major characters so don't worry about them appearing too much.**

**That's all I have to say, so yeah…**

**Randomness I typed while writing with my friend.**

The lights were magical and the feeling he had was magical and Mattie was magically magic and magically holding his polar bear over his head without actually touching him…

That's weird, Alfred thought.

**That's weird, I thought. XD**

**We were tired…**

**Okay, I have this idea in my head that chibi countries can't really tell what goes on until they are 15. That pays a major part in this, so I thought you should know. So… yeah, America doesn't really know what's going on in his colony. He can feel mood swings oh his people but not a clear picture.**


	4. Sorting

**Chapter 4**

When she finally came back Alfred was hungry. In his mind, like he needed food that very second. The woman looked like she was about to start talking, but was startled by a very loud, "Look Lady, I'm really hungry. Can we eat now?"

There was an outburst of giggles but it was almost immediately crushed by the look the assumed teacher was giving off. "You will be eating in a moment but first, however, you must be sorted into your houses."

Alfred shied away from the woman's glare. "All right. When you walk through these doors I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into one of four houses. My house, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Slytherien."

Another brave soul decided to speak out, "You said your house. Does that mean you're Ms Hufflepuff?"

Instead of glaring this time she smiled. "Oh, silly me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Helga Hufflepuff. I am the founder of Hufflepuff house and second Headmistress at this fine school. You may all call me Professor Hufflepuff. Now," She turned around and pushed the gigantic doors behind her open. "Let's get all of you sorted."

The moment Mathew walked into the hall he felt the need to cling to his brother. He was so shy and everyone was staring at him. Well, he reasoned with himself, technically they were staring at all of the first years, but that didn't make him any less awkward.

"Hey Mattie," Alfred whispered. Canada jumped, hearing his name. "Calm down." He laughed. "Look at the ceiling.

Mathew did so and watched in shock as a shooting star made its way across the sky. It was a perfect replica of the sky. This castle truly was beautiful in Canada's opinion. He was glad France had let him attend.

"Bonnefoy, Mathew." Hufflepuff read. Mathew looked back at the teacher. She was holding a long scroll and a sleek black pointed hat. He slowly walked over to her and sat down on the stool. It was completely quiet in the hall. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. The hat was slid over his eyes.

_Oh, you aren't like the others are you? _A voice said. It startled the small colony.

_You're connected to thousands of people, but you haven't unlocked the entire link yet. _

_How do you know?_ Canada asked the hat.

_I'm speaking directly into your mind, I can see it as though it were plain as day. But that isn't the point. Now, let's see. You're modest, and quite smart. You aren't cunning, like the Slytherins and you aren't brave like the Gryffindor. Let's see, it better be…_

"Ravenclaw." He shouted the last word out loud.

Mathew got up and joined the cheering table.

Hufflepuff read off the next name on the list.

"Amanda Charleston."

"Ravenclaw," the hat yelled.

"Alfred Kirkland."

Alfred looked up at his name being called, then he happily bounced over to the stool. Hufflepuff rolled her eyes and placed the hat on the excited colony's head.

_So, you aren't a normal human either._

_Nope, _Alfred thought, as a matter of factory.

_Well, you are outgoing-_

_You know what you should do before they make you sort us? _Alfred thought happily.

_What are you talking about? _The hat replied.

_You should sing a song. I bet first years would get a kick outa that._

_They would wouldn't they?_ The hat agreed. _I only get so much time to sort people then I do nothing for the rest of the year. Now I will have something to do!_

_Yeah!_ Alfred agreed.

_Now I have to sort you. You're a-_

"Gryffindor!" he shouted.

Alfred ran to the cheering table. (After the sorting continued, as follows. These are people that aren't really going to be mentioned this chapter. They are in no way the only ones going into that Hogwarts year.)

"Kristen Silverton."

"Hufflepuff."

"Alicia Sivertson."

"Slytherin."

"Marie Wallice."

"Hufflepuff."

"Jona Weasley"

"Slytherin."

"Hannah Yates and Kailey Yates."

"Slytherin."

After the cheering died down a man with red robes shimmering with gold details stepped out to address the school.

"Hello," his voice boomed. "Welcome, old and new to another fine year at Hogwarts. For those of you who don't know I am Godric Gryffindor. You may call me Professor Gryffindor. I am the Headmaster here. So without further ado, let us eat!"

Both America and Canada's minds were blown as massive amounts of food appeared in front of them.

They were both hesitant to eat it at first, fearing it might be as bad as England's food, but they did eventually dig in and found that it tasted exponentially better than England's meals.

"Hello," a boy with bleach blonde hair was seated next to him. "I don't think we've met. My name is William Malfoy, but you can call me Will." He stuck out one hand to Alfred and was holding a chicken leg in the other.

Alfred laughed, "Hey, it's cool to meet you. I'm Alfred Kirkland."

"Are you from the colonies?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, what gave me away?"

"You're accent." He laughed.

"Well to me your accent sounds weird." America smirked.

They were interrupted by another man coming forward to speak.

"Quiet down children. Hello, I am Professor Slytherin. We have a new change in staffing this year. The first is our very dear friend, Professor Richelle has retired, leaving the transfiguration spot open. Luckily we have an amazing friend," he slightly paused at the word as it crossed his lips. It was barely noticeable, but the colonies were perceptive. "Who has been kind enough to agree to teach it. Please welcome Professor Arthur Kirkland."

**Yep, Malfoy is a Gryffindor. Yay for making the pureblood line of Slytherins have a forgotten Gryffindor relative!**

**I love Reviews, thank you to those who already have!**


	5. Introductions

**Chapter 5**

"Hello, my name is Professor Arthur Kirkland. I am delighted to have been able to fill this spot."

America looked up at his brother. He looked odd; well he probably did as well. He was wearing long flowing robes that kind of reminded him of how he was dressed when he had first found the colony.

_It had continued growing colder while the small child slept. No one was around to give him shelter, or food for that matter. Slowly, he opened his bright blue eyes._

_Britain looked at the small boy. _I should be the one to protect him, _he thought. _France would turn him into a pervert and Finland was an idiot to begin with._ The boy slowly got up and stared at him. "Hello, what's your name?" He asked the country._

"_I'm England." He replied. _

"_Are you going to protect me from that weird French dude? He's weird." America asked bluntly._

_England raised his enormous eyebrows. "You met France?"_

_The boy nodded. "I met Finland as well. He was nice but he was also kind of annoying. He got all crybaby when this man named Netherlands came over to his house."_

_England smiled at the little boy. "Would you like to come with me? I could protect you. We could be family."_

"_I've never had a parent before." He said softly._

"_Don't think of me as your father. Just think of me as your older brother." England smiled._

"_Big Brother?" America asked innocently._

"_Yeah," he smiled._

"_I do have one question before I go with you though."_

_England looked confused, "What is it?"_

"_What is up with your clothes?"_

_The wind blew through the open field they were standing in. I made the grass look like a sea of green and Britain's robes flew along with them._

"_I'm a magician. These are my wizarding robes. I wear them in my magical community."_

That was the first time the newly founded colony had ever heard of magic. Of course he was excited to learn more. America snapped out of his thoughts when Professor Slytherin started speaking again.

"We will also have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

A handsome dark haired man stood from the staff table. "Hello," he called, flashing a charming smile, "My name is Sirius Black, but you lot get to call me Professor Black. I am very excited to be your favorite teacher this year."

Laughter broke out throughout the room. Even Arthur was chuckling. The man in green robes, however, did not look as pleased. "Yes, well," he said dryly, "As it is seen you have finished eating it is time for you all to get to your dorms. Go on, and have a nice night."

He turned around and strode out the back entry to the Great Hall.

"First year Gryffindors, this way please!" he heard a voice call. Alfred turned to find a brown haired girl motioning him towards her. Alfred shrugged, grabbed Will and walked up to her.

"Hello. Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Angela Grett and I'm the prefect for Gryffindor house." She called out one last time to make sure there were no stragglers and headed out of the Hall.

They walked up several flights of stairs until they got to a portrait of a fat lady wearing a pink dress.

She looked at the group, who was now staring wide eyed in fascination. "Password?" She asked.

"America," Angela told her.

The portrait swung open revealing a hole in the wall. They climbed through and walked into a large circular room that opened to a fireplace on the far wall. Chairs and desks were scattered around the room and it was appropriately decorated red and gold.

"Now, the boys dorm is upstairs on your left, girls, same on your right. Your rooms have already been assigned, who sleeps where should be a plaque on the outside of your doors. If you happen to need anything or have questions, or if you just need someone to talk to you can talk to me. I will help you to the best of my abilities." With that she turned to leave the first years to find their dorms on their own.

America wondered up the stairs to find it exactly how she described it. He read the Plaque.

Alfred Kirkland

William Malfoy

Tomas Smith

Josh Davids

Excited that his new friend shared his dorm he walked inside.

It was another circular room. A large woodburning stove was in the center. Four four poster beds with red furnishings were surrounding the stove. He spotted his eagle near a bed and found it was sitting on his trunk. The rest of his things were neatly placed in the trunk at the foot of his bed.

The bird shifted in his cage.

Alfred sat down on his bed and reached out to get him out. "You know. I think I may have finally found a good name for you."

The bird tilted his white head.

"Washington." Alfred murmured. "Artie told me about him. He was an amazing British general. He lives in America now, but he was so cool. Britain tells me the stories all the time!"

The door slowly creaked open. America looked over, excited to meet his new roommates.

**Next chapter will have Canada, I promise.**

**I was talking to one of my friends in history class; we were discussing Hetalia pairings and just the show in general. Her desk is right by the teacher's desk so during work time she finally came over to us and asked us why 'Germany and Italy should be together forever'**

**I facepalmed because out of our entire conversation, that is what she heard. **

**We started explaining it to her and she looked it up. Yeah, we didn't mention it was an anime.(This was before the first part of this story) The funny part is we are studying the American Civil war, (That's not the funny part) and she put up this amazing picture of America and his southern half. It was one of those extremely non anime fan art pictures. It had them and their flags and it was just cool. She didn't know it was America. Anyway, when we walked in and saw it, well, first we were stunned, then we started laughing. We laughed for two minuets straight.**

**Let me say that I couldn't contain myself during the rest of that hour… or the next one for that matter. **

**We were doing background on the Great Depression Time period in English…. Germany invaded Poland… That's all I'm going to say…**


	6. Noticed

**Chapter 6**

Canada was trailing nervously behind the group of Ravenclaw first years. He wondered what Alfred was doing, probably being a loud and obnoxious idiot he thought affectionately. He really didn't like being separated from his brother. He hadn't minded it as much while he was with France. His Papa had made him feel safe, and contrary to popular belief, he wasn't a pedophile.

They walked into the common room. Canada wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into a girl. She turned and looked directly into his purple eyes. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

"That's all right." The girl smiled. "What's your name?"

"I'm Mathew Bonnefoy, but you can call me Matt." Canada blushed.

"Well, Matt, it's nice to meet you." They shook hands. "I'm Gwen Lovegood." Her short dark hair framed her face and her blue eyes were shinning.

"The boys dorms are upstairs and the girls are down. The common room is on this floor, along with the hidden library, if anyone can find it," the prefect cut in.

Matt stepped away from Gwen and turned to face the prefect. Everyone else was going to their common room.

"Would you like to explain it to you again?" He asked.

"No," Canada squeaked and ran after the other boys.

He felt the eyes of the blue eyed girl on him as he ran up the stairs. When he reached the top, she was still staring, but she looked happy and waved to him. He slowly waved back, then she turned and went down the stairs.

-Happy Birthday to Me!-

Arthur looked out the window of his office. How he managed to get one so close to the ground was unthinkable. It was only a second story classroom, he counted himself lucky. Without to much difficulty he could get to the grounds from his office, as long as no one was watching that was. Then he could go see Flying Mint Bunny and Uni!

He shook his head. They were probably missing him back at his home right now…just like Alfred used to. Now he's here. Now Arthur was Alfred's Professor, and what made it worse his first class of first year Gryffindors was in twenty minutes.

He was prepared of course. England was not a procrastinator, he just…well, he knows how America responds to authority…particularly to England's authority. _His King had just lowered the taxes again for those damn Americans. Didn't they know, or care that he had just been in a war with France. The quartering acts, don't even get me started on the rebellion on those. Was it so much to ask that they could just lend their homes for a while? Honestly, they need to be more reasonable. How else will I pay of this bloody debt? _England thought.

"Hey, brother!" Arthur snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Alfred's voice.

He turned only to find a hug waiting for him. England turned to make sure no one else was watching, then returned the hug. "Hello Al, how did you sleep?"

"Great! I made a bunch of new friends. Everything here is so big and cool, even Washington like it-"

England cut him off, "Did you say Washington? Who is he?" Last England knew, he was a decelerated British General…

"I named my eagle Washington, after your general." America explained. "Is that okay," he asked, noticing the odd look on his face.

"Of course America," England felt pride welling up inside of him.

No, it couldn't be America's fault. It's America's people. He was just a colony, he didn't come to world meetings and the connection of his people hasn't been made yet. _No_, England thought_, I have nothing to worry about._

But things could change, a small voice in the back of his head said.

He chose to ignore it.

**It's a tad short, but it was a good stopping point and it's my birthday so give me a break.**

**You guys have to tell me who you want to appear. Leave a comment.**

**Make sure it's someone that would be likely to show up, like Prussia or France. Not Romano or Italy or something because if they were dealing with America then I didn't know about it.**

**If they were and I have my history wrong PM me. **


	7. The First Day

"Welcome to your first transfiguration class." England looked around his class. First years always looked so interested in school, especially if they've never been around magic before. "Today we will be learning a bit about what transfiguration is actually used for. For example," he tapped his star tipped wand to the stack of paperwork on his desk. It immediately turned into a large vase of brightly colored flowers.

The class gasped. He tapped it again and it converted back to the overdue paperwork from his other boss. "However you won't be able to do that for a while. Next lesson we will be learning to change a match into a needle."

There was a collective sigh. Arthur rolled his eyes, "Well at least I know you want to learn. Now in everyday application of this fine art-" he continued on about the history and the many uses until the time was up.

As the children started to leave he turned to the papers on his desk. They were sitting there menacingly. Sighing, he picked up the first paper and started to read.

_Dear Sir Arthur Kirkland,_

_The Americans are rebelling again. It's getting out of control. How many times will we have to show them that they are just our colony and we are the ruling country? They must learn to behave themselves or we will be forced to put more, strict, let's call them, laws placed on them. We will have no other option. _

_We, as parliament have decided to call a meeting to address this reoccurring issue. We must insist that you atend, the King has issued the order for you to return at once. It is getting quite out of hand._

_Parliament_

Great, he thought. He put his head in his hands.

It wasn't even the second week of school and he was already called down to parliament. Why can't they handle anything themselves? They had to call him. And it wasn't like he could just decline. They were discussing the fate of America, _his_ colony.

America, what was he going to do with him?

No, he argued, it wasn't his fault. His people were the ones doing this. Not his little brother.

England stood up. He would need to talk to Gryffindor again. He knew exactly what was going on in America and he was Arthur's best bet at controlling the American wizards.

-I wanna cookie-

When dinner finaly came for the colony twins and they decided to sit at the Gryffindor table together.

"Hello," Canada said timidly.

Alfred smiled at his timid introduction. "This is my twin brother, Mathew Bonnefoy."

Will stuck out his hand, "It's nice to meet you, I'm William Malfoy, but you can call me Will."

"Hello," a female voice came from behind them.

"Hey Gwen," Canada moved to make room for the new comer.

She sat down and smiled at the group. "So you must be Alfred. It's nice to meet you, I'm Gwen Lovegood."

Alfred nodded to her and decided to start eating. He was still a little wary of the food, experiencing England's cooking and all, but it was just as good as first the feast.

-Pointless-

The Gryffindors were passing around some candy in their tower and chatting about how their first day. Alfred was by the window watching Washington fly around outside when he saw a bright light flash out by the forest.

"Hey guys," the others turned.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"There's something out there, in the woods." Alfred continued staring out the window.

His three roommates gathered around the window. The light flashed again. It was brighter than the first. The four of them gasped.

"What do you think it was," Tomas asked.

"I don't know, but we should find out." Alfred grinned.

"But it's after curfew." Josh reminded them.

"Who cares?" The three of them replied.

Josh sighed, he may have only just met them but he knew the trio was hard headed and wouldn't listen to him.

"Well I'm not coming." He sat down on his bed.

"Fine." Will rolled his eyes while putting his cloak on. "We'll go without you."

Josh watched as the three of them left. _It's all right, _he thought,_ when they get caught I'll be waiting here to tell them I told you so._

**What is this? The beginning of a plot? Wow! Yay plot.**

**I hope everyone is having a great holiday. I need to write more songs for our Hetalia musical… Uggg work… But I got my England Wig I'm SOOO HAPPY! And a nice camera for CMVs. Yay more excuses to Cosplay!**

**This proves that I have no life…**


	8. A Mystery

**Chapter 8**

The three of them slowly made their way into the forest. The tall trees that surrounded them looked spooky in the dark night and fog swirled around the trunks.

"Where was it?" Tomas asked.

"Well there's Gryffindor tower," Alfred pointed behind them, "And we saw the light coming from in front of that tree," Alfred pointed to another spot. "I remember because it was all knotted and weirdly bent. So my guess is we should start over there."

The other two nodded and followed him.

Alfred got to the bottom of the tree and looked up. It had looked much smaller from where they had been standing. "Whoa."

The other two approached and had similar reactions. "Well, I guess our search starts here." Will smiled.

With that the trio started digging around the bottom of the tree; it wasn't long before Tomas called out to the others.

"Look," he held out his cupped hands to Alfred and Will to see. There was a small, yellow, faintly glowing bird. It looked up at them and tilted its head.

"It's so cute!" Alfred smiled and patted its head.

"Do you think this is what made the light?" Will asked.

"Well it is sort of glowing…" Tomas trailed off.

"Not that much-" Alfred was cut off by the glowing increasing and the bird beginning to grow. Tomas put his hands to the ground and it hopped out. They all watched as it grew to about half the size of Alfred. When it died down it had streaks of orange and red feathers. Its head had red tuffs that stuck out a long golden tail cascaded to the ground. It spread its brilliant wings and flapped up to Tomas's head.

Alfred began laughing at his friend's face. The bird got a look of confusion and bent over to look at the face of the one he was sitting on. Will started laughing as well because when the bird straightened out he looked exasperated.

"Did you guys here what he said?" Tomas asked.

Alfred stopped laughing, "Um no, he didn't say anything…"

_Yes I did, but I only said it to him._

Will stopped laughing as well and looked at the strange bird. "Did it just talk?"

_No,_ a sarcastic voice sounded in their heads.

"Well, it's been nice chatting with you… bird?" Alfred questioned.

_My name is a secret, you may call me The Awesome One._

"Really?" Will deadpanned.

_No you idiots, but you may call me Zuka._

"Is that your actual name?"

_No, I told you my name is a secret._

"Well then it's been nice talking to you Zuka, but it is late and after curfew so we'll be going now-" before Alfred could finish a light was pointed at them.

"What are you three doing out here?"

_I'm out._

The bird flew off Tomas's head and into the foggy woods.

Moments later we were joined by an annoyed looking professor. His dark hair was cropped and he was wearing a light shirt and dark pants.

"Hmm, three Gryffindors out of bed after hours. I think that merits you a trip to your head of house. Oh wait, he also happens to be your headmaster." He sneered.

Alfred shifted uncomfortably under the man's glare. "I'm sorry for asking Sir, but who are you?"

"I'm Professor Prince, head of the Care of Magical Creatures Department and the Keeper of the Grounds."

"Oh," Will looked at his feet.

"Now come with me," his cloak billowed from behind him as he started toward the castle. The trio reluctantly followed.

-Lorax, SAVE THE TREES-

Gryffindor eyes Kirkland. He looked tired. More tired than anyone his age should.

"Maybe you should renounce your position in the muggle government and stay in the wizarding world full time." He sat back down at his desk and looked sternly at his transfiguration professor. "You're too young to be dealing with all of these issues. In my opinion it was only a matter of time before America started uprising, and now it's just a matter of time before parliament starts listening, or America revolutionizes. You should get out now before the guns fire."

"I can't back out. It's my duty-"

"No it is not. Quit bringing honor and duty into this. I'm talking about your well being. Maybe you should try putting it above your so called duty. I can see that this work is taking its toll on you. If you continue one of these days you'll fall apart."

"Look," Arthur was trying to stay calm. "You don't understand how deeply I am involved in this. I have done things, seen things that you can't imagine. I have lived longer that you have no matter how young I appear. I am the-"

"Am I interrupting?" A deep voice came from the doorway.

"No Severus I was just leaving," Arthur stood up angrily started to leave. On his way out he rolled his eyes at the three Gryffindors… until he realized one of them was his little brother. He stopped for a moment but forced himself to keep moving. Gryffindor would deal with them properly there was no need to get himself involved.

-BREAK-

As it ended up they were only put in detention… for the rest of the month.

It wouldn't have been so bad, except they had been with that Prince guy and he had them picking up after the hippogryphs and fobbleworms. They still weren't sure what a fobbleworm was good for but they must have been for something. Prince didn't seem like the type of person to keep useless things.

They hadn't seen the bird again, although they were stupid enough to sneak out the next night. The called for it, but he never did come.

And of course Josh got his 'I told you so.'

**Hi, that was probably hard to follow. I' so bad at doing time lapses but in case anyone really didn't get it… They found Zuka on the first day of school (because Alfred would get in trouble on his first day) and I just kinda skipped over their detention period because I'm lazy and nothing interesting happens.**

**Just so ya'll know I was going to name the bird Zuko… Cookie goes to all of the Avatar the Last Airbender fans!**


	9. Not a Great Meeting

**Chapter 9**

**This is what happened when Britain went to meet with parliament, I'm no expert on anything not American government related, (I also won't pretend I know about politics) so if I do anything that you know is just plain wrong tell me and I will change it.**

This was the moment he had been dreading, a meeting with parliament. He knew it was only a matter of time before one would be called but had hoped it had lasted a tad longer. Now he was being brought in to help deal with America, and he knew it wouldn't end well.

Arthur was in his finest clothing, gold buttons and jewel encrusted. It made him feel honorable, but at this moment he wanted nothing more than to slink back into the shadows. He opened the door to the meeting room.

It was strangely quiet. In the past he had walked in on yelling, even fist fights, but it had never been quiet. It couldn't mean anything good. They all stared at him as he made his way to his seat.

One of them cleared their throat, "Now that you're here we have a few things we would like to discuss with you."

Britain shifted uncomfortably in his seat. All eyes were on him. The man continued, "We were wondering your opinion in all of this." After the nation's questioning look he clarified, "I mean the rebellion, America the colony and America the boy."

"Well I don't think we'll get the rebellion to stop unless we follow their demands and represent them in our government, as for the boy," he hesitated before continuing, "He's growing up, but he still doesn't know what's happening on his land. We still have a few years before we would have to keep him contained, but only of coarse if these rebellions continue."

He let his word's sink in. "Well thank you for that insight, but I disagree. I think we should send more soldiers and scare them back into submission. They won't dare fight highly trained soldiers." Another man snorted.

Slowly the others began agreeing with him. "Yes, we need to tax them, how else will we pay back out debts."

"But it could cause a revolution." Britain protested.

"Do you honestly think they would win?" One man asked. It became the same eerie silence it had when Arthur had entered.

"Well no, obviously not but wouldn't it be easier to play along with them?" This is what Arthur hated about these meetings. They called him here, but they never actually listened to a word he had to say. They seemed to completely ignore him after that.

When he couldn't take the noise any longer he got up and left without saying another word.


	10. Broke Out?

**Chapter 10**

Alfred sat down at the table and pulled out some of his homework. Will and Tomas took their places beside him. "Does anyone wanna give me the answers?" Alfred groaned laying his head on the table. The loud 'thunk' echoed throughout the quiet library. Tomas and Will snickered, "Alfred you have to do your own homework," Will started, "Besides it's not like we know the answers." Tomas finished.

Al looked back up, "Then we should find Mattie, he's a Ravenclaw so he's gotta know!"

"I'm right here," a small voice interjected. The trio whirled around to find a group of Ravenclaws to the table behind them. Mathew stood up and trudged to his brother's table. "What do you need help with this time Al?"

"It's not that I don't get it Mattie," Alfred whined, "It's just, I have to put so much effort into it and I'm already tired from being the hero." The Canadian's purple eyes met the American's blue ones with a glare.

"But-"Alfred started. He knew exactly what this glare meant. Mathew narrowed his eyes. "Fine." Alfred sighed. Mathew smiled and skipped back to his own table.

Tomas and Will looked at their friend in shock. They were not only surprised he had listened to Mathew but they had no idea that the quiet boy had that kind of glare in him. "Alfred?" Will looked at his friend. "Your brother is scary."

Alfred shook his head and smiled. "He's not scary, he just cares enough to make me do it myself."

Tomas shook his head, "No, not that. He was talking about his glare."

Al laughed and glanced at the Ravenclaws, "That wasn't his scary glare. You never want to see that…" he trailed off. "Never." They all shivered and started on their homework.

The Ravenclaw common room was virtually empty, except for a few of the older students, racing to finish their mountains of homework. So no one noticed when two young Ravenclaws slipped past the older students and out into the corridor.

They made their way to the stares where they met three Gryffindor students. Together, in a moonlit dash, they ran out the main entrance and past the groundkeeper's cabin.

"It was this way, I swear!" One of them called.

It had been one month exactly the last time they had seen it. It was the strange light that they now knew came from a strange bird. The Griffindors, having their outgoing personalities had to tell someone, so it ended up being two Ravenclaws.

"I found her." Alfred yelled.

The others came dashing. Mathew and Gwen stared in wonder at the large glowing bird. She cocked her head.

_And who are they?_ She asked Alfred.

"They boy is Mathew, my brother and the girl is Gwen. She's his friend." Mathew turned to Alfred in confusion. _Why had he just said that_, he thought.

_Well then, it is nice to meet you._ She did a slight bow to the new comers.

The Ravenclaws, to confused to do anything else, mumbled their greetings. A laugh rattled in all of their heads. _You should see your faces._ The trio smiled, the duo, less confused now, rolled their eyes.

"May I inquire to why you're here?" Gwen asked.

_I figured the Ministry would not think to look for me at Hogwarts._

"Why is the Ministry after you?" Alfred asked.

_Well, technically I broke out of captivity. I didn't like it in a cage so I decided to spread my wings and move on._

"Why'd they put you in a cage?" Will asked.

_That's all I'm saying, you'll have to figure it out yourselves._

The bird began to flap her wings, soon she was off into the darkness and could no longer be seen. The five of them stared in wonder after her. "Well," Alfred started, "I vote Mattie figures out what kind of bird she is. Who's with me?" He didn't get an answer.

They all trekked back up the moonlit path and snuck back into the castle. It was only when they were all in their beds that they relaxed. _They hadn't been caught this time_, Alfred thought. He was about to drift off when a tapping sound reached his ears. He looked and saw his eagle outside the window.

Alfred jumped out of bed and let him in. Washington swept down and landed on Alfred's arm. He held a small note in his beak. Alfred unfolded the paper and read the line.

_You know nothing about what it means to be a country._

There was no signature. He pondered that for a moment. Who sent it and what had they meant by country? He was just a colony. And who besides England and Canada knew about him being a country? They wouldn't have sent the note.

He lay back in his bed and tried to get his mind to shut up. It was a very long time before he closed his eyes and finally drifted off.

**I moved and didn't have internet, and I was lazy…**


End file.
